iSaw Them Kissing
by Sparky2295
Summary: Sequel to iFind Sophie. What if Sophie was upstairs with Freddie, and they were kissing and Sam caught them? Will Sam be jealous? Will Freddie fall for Sophie, or Sam? Find out!Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a Sequel to iFind Sophie. It's called: iSaw Them Kissing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. **

Chapter 1: iAlmost Kill Freddie

==Sophie's POV==

I go upstairs to say hi to Freddie. I sit in the bean bag chair next to him and smile. He smiles back and waves. Then we get into conversation.

"Hi Freddie." I say to him.

"Hey. What's up?" He replied back.

"Nothing. Just thought we could talk. Ya know, get to know each other." I told him, smiling.

"I'd like that." He said smiling back.

"So… You like doing iCarly with Sam?" I ask him.

"Sam is nice…. At times…" He said trying not to say the wrong thing.

I laughed. "Just tell me how you really feel, Freddie." I said, as I put my hand on his.

Freddie blushed. "Sam is fun to work with." He said with a smile.

I then I had this feeling that he was perfect, and for some reason I wanted to kiss him, but I was way too shy. I never even talked to a guy when I lived with my dad. My dad didn't want me dating until I was 30... Which was kinda stupid, but all that doesn't matter now, because I'm living with Sam.

I looked at Freddie, and he got the idea. He leaned in and we started kissing.

==Freddie's POV==

Okay, one minute, I'm talking to Sophie, and the next we're kissing! Sam's gonna kill me if she sees me kissing her sister! But Sophie is pretty.. Oh man… I'm gonna get myself killed! What the hell, might as well kiss her. This is your only chance, Benson. Good luck!

==Sam's POV==

I was downstairs with Carly and Spencer watching Girly Cow. I can't believe how stupid this show is. I went over to Carly's kitchen to see if they had ribs in the fridge, and they did.

5 minutes later I finished the ribs, and decided to look for Sophie. For some reason she wasn't with me and Carls… I went in the elevator, and went to the iCarly studio, thinking she was watching videos by herself. Wait, no Fredward was up there. Damn it. Never know what goes on with that boy…

Anyways, I finally make up in the elevator and walk into the iCarly studio. I thought it looked kinda dark or dim, so I turned up the lights. Then I looked at the bean bags and see Freddie and Sophie kissing.

Aw… Wait… FREDDIE IS KISSING MY SISTER? Oh hell no… I feel my jaw drop to the floor.. I can't believe that dork.. I start to scream, and Sophie looks up at me. Freddie puts his bean bag chair in front of his face, and his eyes hold fear in them.

I stare at him with tears almost falling from my eyes. I tackle Freddie, and pin him to floor. He's shouting me the whole time to get off him and not to hurt him. Too late, Benson!

"Sam, please don't hurt me!" Freddie shouted at me.

"Too late Benson! You kissed my sister!" I shouted back.

"Sam! Don't hurt him! I kissed him, please stop!" Sophie shouted.

I stopped what I was doing, and looked at Sophie. "What?"

"I kissed Freddie. It's not his fault." Sophie told me in a quieter voice.

"Why would you kiss Freddie?" I asked.

"Because Sam! I-I like him!" She shouted at me.

"Oh." Was all I said.

I got off of Freddie, and stood up. I offered to help to him up too. He got up with a weird look on his face.

"Me and Freddie had our first kiss together." I spit out, and ran out of the studio.

==Carly's POV==

I was watching Girly Cow when I heard shouting in the studio. I was about to go up there and see what was going on, but then it got quiet. Then I heard Sam come running down. I looked at her to see what was wrong, but she just had tears in her eyes. I was worried now.

I looked at Spencer. "Can you go in your room? I have to talk to Sam, alone." I asked him.

Spencer nodded and left. I got up and hugged Sam, and she started to cry. I hugged my best friend, trying to comfort her.

==2 hours later==

I finally got her to stop crying and to be calm. She told me what happened, and almost started to cry again. I hugged her.

"Sam… Are you jealous of Sophie and Freddie because they kissed?" I asked her.

"Maybe… I mean I know I kissed Freddie, but I am jealous.. I've always liked Freddie, since we kissed, and I know Sophie just came here, and it's not her fault. I just want Freddie to love me, like the way I love him." Sam told me.

"Aw! Sam why don't you tell both of them that?" I asked her again.

"Because Sophie couldn't talk to any guys when she lived with her dad before he died. And I don't wanna ruin her first friend-boyfriend relationship she has with Freddie." I said with tears almost falling down my face.

"Sam… I know Sophie just got here, and she just met Freddie and everything, but you liked Freddie first. It's the girl code." I told her, as I wiped the tears off her face.

"Yeah, I know. But I'll talk to Freddie tonight. Tell him everything." She said finally calm.

"Way to go Sam! That's how it's done." I cheered.

I smiled and lied down on the couch. Carly sat next to me and we watched the rest of Girly Cow. The we saw Freddie come down, and it was just himself.

==Sam's POV==

I looked at Freddie and waved. "Hey, where's Sophie?" I asked.

"She got tired, and she's asleep." He told me, in a quiet voice.

"Oh." was all I could say again.

"Yeah. Umm, Sam could I talk to you?" Freddie asked me.

"Sure." I told him, walking up the stairs to the iCarly studio.

We both sat in bean bag chairs, next to each other. I looked at his brown, dreamy eyes. Oh who am I kidding? He won't love me….

"Sam, I just want you to know that what happened with me and Sophie was just… It just happened. Neither of us expected it." He told me.

"I know it wasn't your fault I just kinda overreacted because I just found her, and I wanna protect her, 'cause I don't wanna lose her again. I can't go threw all that pain again, I just can't." I said with the tears starting to flow down my cheeks once again.

Before I could say anything, Freddie pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, and putting my tears on his shirt. He smiled one of the smiles I love and I giggled.

"So you don't mind if I tell you sister, as sweet and calm as I can that I'm interested in someone else?" Freddie asked.

"Depends on who this, someone else is." I told him.

"Well…." He began.

"Just spit it out Benson!" I threatened him.

"It's you!" He said.

I gasped and felt my jaw drop to the floor. I looked to the door and saw Sophie. She had tears in her eyes, and she couldn't move.

"Soph, I-" I was about to tell her, but she started crying and fell to the floor.

I ran to her and hugged her tight. She didn't hug me back, but instead she pushed me away and glared at Freddie. Freddie looked scared, and hid behind me.

"Sophie, I'm sorry but I'm in love with your sister." He told us.

I gasped. Freddie, was in **love** with **me**? I couldn't believe it.

"You're in love with me?" I asked him.

"Ever since we kissed, I swear I felt…. Sparks…" He said quietly.

"Aw…." I told him, with tears in my eyes.

Sophie didn't like this…. At **all**. She went up to Freddie, and glared at him once again.

"So, our kiss meant n-nothing?" Sophie asked him, fully crying.

"No! That's not true! It was nice, but Sam and I had our first kiss together. Please understand it's not you, it's me." He told her.

"Of course, I'll understand, Freddie." Sophie said about to walk out.

"Wait." I called to Sophie.

"What?" She asked.

"Just because one guy turned you down, doesn't mean that you have to be all depressed. There are plenty of other guys out there. Trust me." I told her.

She nodded in agreement. She walked out of the studio, and left just me and Freddie standing there. Alone again, just like we were on the fire escape the night me and Freddie shared our first kiss together, the night we both felt…. **Sparks**.

**Interesting sequel, huh? More to come, no worries! I'll update ASAP. Thanks and Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next chapter of iSaw Them Kissing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, or EVER will own iCarly. In fact no one, EXCEPT Dan Schneider will.**

Chapter 2: iGo Into A Coma

==Freddie's POV 5 Nights Later==

I sit on the fire escape, like the same day Sam and I shared our first kiss. I sat in depression on a lawn chair, waiting for Sam to come up. We were going to the hospital, to visit Sophie whom is in a coma. Sam hasn't been the same, and it hurts me inside. We sleep on my bed, and every night tears run down her face. I hope Sophie wakes up… Sam and I both need her..

==Sam's POV 5 days earlier==

I sit on the couch with my head on Freddie's lap. Freddie and I were kicking off our first day of dating, so he made reservations at Galini's Pie Shop, just for pie… ^^ I waved to Freddie, and walked out of his apartment. I had to go home (Carly's apartment) and let Sophie help me pick out something nice for my date tonight. I walk into the Shay's apartment, and wave to Carly. Sophie was playing 'Who Am I?' with Spencer, and I think they haven't stopped playing for 2 days straight… I walk over to Carly with a huge smile on my face.

"Why so happy?" Carly asked.

" 'Cause I gotta date with Fredward tonight!" I spit out.

Carly had a look of shock and happiness on her face. "Oh my god! That's awesome! Let me help you pick out clothes!" She squealed.

"Well… I would love if you helped me, but you helped me with Pete, so I was thinking I'd let Sophie help me…" I said quietly.

"Oh. That's cool. You guys need to bond anyways. She hasn't talked much lately." Carly told me.

"Really? That's strange." I said, being a little concerned.

I walk over to Sophie, threw the game off the table, and picked her up bridal style. Sophie squealed, and started screaming when I took her up to the studio. We made it up to the studio and I finally set her down. For being a lady hobo for a couple months, she was sure heavy! Anyways, I sat in the bean bag chair and patted the one next to me, and motioned for her to come over. She sat down, and then the tears started to flow from her eyes to her cheeks. Then it was obvious: Something was definitely wrong. I rubbed her back as she cried her eyes out for 5 minutes. After awhile, she calmed down and put her head in my lap and looked straight up at me. I looked down at her, and ran my fingers threw her hair. It usual just relaxed her, and it let her know I'm not going to leave her. She sniffled and wiped the tears from her face. I felt bad for her, and it made me feel crappy when I didn't know what was bothering her. I was going to talk to her now and put the puzzle together.

"Soph, what's the matter? You know I hate it when you cry…" I told her softly.

"I know…" She whispered.

"Then what's bothering you, kiddo?" I asked.

Sophie sighed, and looked down. "I don't want you to go… tonight… stay with me…" She told me feeling scared, or so I thought.

"Aw.. Soph, you know would any other night, but I got my date with Freddie tonight…" I said, feeling guilty.

"Oh… O-Okay…" She said, getting up off the floor.

"No, Sophie… Don't leave.." I called.

"Why? Don't you have to get ready?" She asked, getting sort of angry.

"Well yes, but I wanted you to help me…" I told her.

"Oh. Well, get your clothes out!" She said with a smile, that I knew was fake.

==Sophie's POV==

I helped Sam with picking out something nice to wear, when going out with Freddie tonight. I didn't want Sam to leave me, because I'm scared to stay here alone with Carly and Spencer… I feel safer when Sam's around… But I have conquer this fear. Then I saw Sam come down in a really beautiful dress.. (A.N. Wanna see the dress? Just message me, and I'll show you!) I felt my jaw drop, and my eyes widen.

"Sam! You look great!" I squealed.

"Really think so?" She asked, being unsure.

"I know so," I went to the stairs. "Carly! Get down here! You gotta see this!" I called.

Carly can speeding down the stairs. "What? Is Sam wrestling Spencer for the last root beer again?" She asked.

"No look!" I pointed to Sam in the dress.

"Oh my god! Sam you look… Hot!" Carly said, trying not to laugh.

Sam laughed. "Thanks, Carls. Sophie picked it out." She told her friend.

"She's good!" Carly agreed.

I blushed and hugged Sam. By the time we were in the mid-conversation, Freddie knocked and the door.

"It's open." Carly called.

Freddie entered the room and white shirt, dress pants, and a black vest. (A.N. Again, you wanna see the picture, message me.) He looked up and saw Sam and what she was wearing. We saw his jaw drop too. It was funny.

==Spencer's POV==

I just saw Sam and Freddie leave for their date, and I figured I get Sophie to help me on sculpture, since Carly was thinking of ideas for iCarly. I sat on the couch next to Sophie and smiled. She waved, but said nothing. I decided that I need to actually say something.

"Hey kiddo, you wanna help me build a sculpture?" I asked as kindly and calmly as I could. I didn't wanna scare her.

"Sure!" Sophie said with smile. She seemed excited.

I showed her the one I wanted to work on with her, and it was a big heart made out of a bunch of smaller hearts. I kinda wanted to throw the hint at her, because I kinda like her…. A lot… *sighs happily*

"Well," Sophie began. "What do you want me to do first?" She asked.

"Well, I want you to go on the ladder there, and super glue this golden heart at the top." I told clearly.

She nodded and took the heart and went up the ladder. She put the heart on the top and cheered. Only when she cheered, she lost balance. She fell from the ladder to the floor faster than me jumping to the floor, trying to catch her. Sophie hit the floor with a thud, and I felt the tears storming down my cheeks. Carly came running down the stairs and saw my face.

"What happened to Sophie?" Carly asked, panicking.

I got myself together. "S-She was helping me with one of my new sculptures… A-And she fell off the ladder…" I told Carly, trying so hard not to cry.

"Oh my god! We gotta call an ambulance!" She ran to her cell phone and called them immediately.

I on the other hand, sat there next to Sophie. I couldn't believe that I could've almost, or killed the one girl, that I fell in love with, from the start…..

==Freddie's POV==

Sam and I just finished our dinner at Galini's and now are at an empty club, slow dancing to our song. (A.N. Their song is Running Away By Am) It was the song we had our kiss during, and every kiss we have, feels like the first. Then I heard Sam's phone go off. I gave her puppy-dog eyes, because I didn't want her to get it.

"Sorry Fredderly, but that's Carly. I have to answer it," She said as picked it up. "Hello? Oh hey Carls, what's up? What? W-What- Is she okay? Okay, I'll be there. Bye!" Sam shut her phone and grabbed her purse, with a look of anger, sadness and worry on her face and in her eyes.

"Sophie fell from Spencer's ladder, and I have to go and see if she's okay.. I'm sorry." She spit out.

"No it's okay. I'll go with you." I told her as I grabbed my vest.

We got into a cab and drove to the hospital. We entered the waiting and we see a bunch of old people, but not Carly or Spence. I go up to the counter and ask where they are. One of the nurses tell me what room they're in and we head up there. A little while later, we enter the room 2a. We see Carly rubbing Spencer's back, and Spencer crying. It's the first time I've ever seen him cry, and I felt bad for the guy.

Sam saw Sophie and ran to her bedside There was something strange about her. She wasn't moving, just breathing, with her eyes shut. I began thinking of things that could've happened. Then Sam asked for me.

"What happened to her? Why isn't she moving?" Sam asked with tear-filled eyes.

Carly looked at her friend. "Sam… Sophie's in a coma."

Sam walked over to me, and started crying. I hugged her tight. I felt so bad for her.. Sam cried for another hour. I sat in a chair, with Sam on my lap crying. I hated to see her like this. Carly went to get us all some food, and Spencer fell to the floor. Sam got up off of me, and stood above him. Spencer looked up, and jumped a little.

"You made my sister fall…" Sam growled lowly.

"It was an accident, and I didn't mean to hurt her." Spencer said, trying not to cry.

"Sam… Come here.." I called to her.

Sam came over by me, and with her tear-filled eyes. I sighed and held her hand and looked up at her.

"Spencer and Carly can go home.. We'll stay here, just in case… If that makes you feel better, alright?" I told her, trying not to cry myself.

"Okay…" Sam said softly.

She sat on my lap, and put her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her, and softly rubbed her back. Spencer walked out, and caught Carly and they went home. I sat with Sam that night, trying to make her better.

==Sam's POV The next morning==

I'm sitting on Freddie, running my fingers threw his hair. I didn't want to worry myself while he was sleeping, so I tried to distract myself. I didn't realize it, but I started digging my nails into his scalp. And he immediately woke-up from the pain.

"Ow!" Freddie almost shouted.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" I said, frowning.

"Hey, it's alright… I know you're upset." He told me, as he pulled me into a hug.

I hugged him back, letting the tears fall. I needed time alone with Sophie, so I got an idea.

"Freddie?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Can you get me some ham and beef jerky?" I asked trying to smile.

"Of course. I'll be back soon. Call me if anything happens, alright?" He told me, rubbing his thumb against my cheek.

"Yeah, I will. I promise." I told him.

Freddie walked out, and that left me and Sophie alone for once. I went up to her bedside, and looked her angelic face. It was pale, and her blond hair stayed in place. I ran my fingers threw it, hoping it would wake her, but it didn't. I cried a little again, wishing she would wake up. I don't know how I survived without her before I found that night me and Carly went to the movies. I miss her so much, and she's not even my only sister! I do hate Melanie, but I'm sure she heard and is on her way.

Sophie is really the only one besides Carly and Freddie that understands me. She means so much to me, and if she dies, I, Samantha Puckett, will never be the same ever again.

==Carly's POV 4 Nights Later== (A.N.: Basically Freddie's 1st POV)

I sat in the studio with depressed Sam. I hated to see my best friend like this, and I knew Freddie did too. Spencer, and the three of us were going to the hospital tonight to check up on Sophie. That meant, I had to get Sam out of her sleeping bag. She hasn't moved for 4 days! Not even for ham or bacon flavored ice cream! Now that's concerning!

"Sam," I began, pulling her out her sleeping bag. "Get up and get dressed. We're going to go see Sophie." I finally pulled her out.

Sam groaned. "Fine… Is Freddie going?" She asked.

"Yes, he told me for you to just to go on the fire escape." I told her.

"Okay," Sam said, about to walk out of the studio in her pajamas.

"Sam," I laughed. "Get dressed. You're not going to the hospital in your pajamas!" I told her.

"Aw! But they're so comfy!" She said frowning.

I threw some clothes at her. "Here, put these on and then go get Freddie." I told her.

"Yes, mother." Sam said with grin.

"I'm glad you're at least smiling now." I said.

"I try my best." She said, sighing a little.

I decided to give her some space and went downstairs to see if Spencer moved. Spencer was at least dressed, just still on the couch… I know he felt guilty for hurting Sophie, and what I didn't know is that he had a huge crush on her. Which I think is cute! But I'm not telling Sam.. I'll wait until Spencer tells her.

"Spencer…. You need to get up and start the car.." I told her as calm as I could.

"Why? It's not winter…" He said softly.

"So? Either that do that or tell Sam you like her sister." I told him.

Spencer sat for a minute, and went up to the studio.

==Spencer's POV==

Carly made me go talk to Sam about liking Sophie.. I don't see the point in telling her now.. She'll kill me either way. I knock on the door, and Sam motions for me to enter. I walk in, and sit on the prop car. We sat quietly for a minute, and I decided to tell her.

"Sam.. I gotta tell you something…" I began.

"What's up, Spence?" She asked.

"Well… The only reason that I wanted Sophie to help me on my sculpture was… Because I like her…" I told her straight out.

Sam's jaw dropped. I don't think she could believe, and neither could I. I put my hands in front of my face for protection, but Sam moved my hands down. She looked me in the eyes.

"I-Is that the reason why you had the big heart made out of mini hearts out? To try to give Sophie hints?" She asked.

"Y-Yes.." I said, trying not to cry.

"Aw! Spencer…." She said, as she pulled me into a hug.

I was glad she didn't kill me. I felt good about myself out now. At least were honest, and she didn't take it the wrong way…

"Look, when she wakes up, I won't tell her right away…. I just… I want her to know that I do like her.." I told Sam.

"Well, she will need so space, that's for sure." Sam agreed.

"C'mon guys! Let's go!" Carly called to us.

"Alright!" I called back.

"Coming, Carls!" Sam shouted.

==Sam's POV==

I told Carly and Spencer that I was going to get Freddie and we'd meet them in the car in parking lot. I went into the fire escape, and knocked on the window, and Freddie waved me in. Just like the time we had our first kiss together… I put my chin on the top of his head, and I could tell he was smiling. I rubbed his head, which messed up his hair. I smiled at him, as he fixed it.

"You doin' okay?" He asked me.

"I guess.." I say.

"It will get better. I promise." He told me.

"You can't promise what's not true." I denied.

"Sam…" He began. "Sophie will wake out of her coma." He said, putting his hand on mine.

"But what if she never wakes up?" I asked, knowing the tears are coming.

"Sophie's tough, she will wake-up. And we'll visit her everyday until she does. I promise you that." Freddie told me.

I smiled with tears in my eyes, and hugged him. He hugged me back, and his body temperature felt so warm. It made the tears I cried, melt away. Then he moved my hands behind his neck, and moved his to my waist, and slow danced until Carly called me, so we could go to the hospital.

**Well? What did you think? It's a sad/happy chapter.. But I will update ASAP! Promise! **

**Love, Peace, and Guitars,**

**Sparky2295**


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter of iSaw Them Kissing! Enjoy and review! **

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned iCarly, but I don't.**

Chapter 3: iTry To Wake You

==Carly's POV==

I sit in Sophie's room, next to Spencer, across from Freddie and Sam. I look at Sam, and Freddie's running his fingers threw her hair, while she's crying again, on Freddie's shoulder. I'm surprised she hasn't run out of tears yet.

==Spencer's POV==

I stare at Sophie, wishing and hoping she would wake up. I gotta tell her how I feel about her. I can't hide these feelings anymore. I thought it was obvious at first, but it wasn't. Now it definetly is. C'mon Sophie…. Please wake-up… For me… For Sam, Carly and Freddie… Well, mostly Sam and I, but we all want you to wake-up. We can't handle being all depressed all the time.

==Freddie's POV==

I'm sitting in a chair with Sam by my side. Once again, there was tear stains on my shirt, but I didn't care. I just wanted Sam to have a purpose in life, and she has multiple purposes:

-Her friends: Meaning Carly, Me, Spencer, Gibby, Wendy etc.

- Her fighting/bully friends

-her boyfriend: me =)

-and her family: meaning Sophie.

She needs all of those purposes to live the way Sam lives, or she won't be the same. _Ever_. And I mean, ever. Once something's gone, it's gone forever. And I don't wanna lose Sam, she's my everything. I wish Sophie would just wake-up and things would go back to where they used to be.

==Sam's POV==

I sit next to Freddie, crying still. I can't believe how many tears, I have shed on him. I wish Sophie would wake-up and help us all get back on track. I wish…. A lot of my wishes would come true. Then as we sit in silence, none other than my mother walks in. Oh what a joy she is. She looked at me, and at Sophie lying in bed.

"Sam, why is our maid sleeping? She should be at our house, and she should be cleaning it!" My mother shouted.

"Mom! Shut up! And for the 45th time… SOPHIE IS NOT OUR MAID! She's my sister… You remember Gabe? The drunk guy you dated and had sex with?" I asked her, while Freddie held me back.

"Yeah, why?" She asked like it was no big deal.

"Well, you had his daughter… Sophie," I pointed to her. "They lived with us for 3 years, and then moved to Chicago. And Gabe got into a drinking and driving accident, and left Sophie as a hobo. Then she found me, and lives with me and Carl/Freddie. Now, she accidentally fell from Carly's brother, Spencer's ladder," I pointed to Spencer and he waved. "And now is in a coma. I bet you don't even care." I scolded.

"I do so care! No wonder why Gabe wasn't answering his phone… He had a bloody daughter to sorta look after… Like me.." She burned me… _Deep.. _

"Take… That…. Back…." I said, trying to get out of Freddie's grip.

Freddie held onto me, as tight as he could, and I knew he wasn't going to let go.

My mom looked at me and laughed. "Now Sam… You know it's not polite to growl in-front of your friends." my mother joked.

"Grr…" I growled at her.

Freddie smiled, and kissed my neck, and calmed me. I turned around and kissed him with all the power and passion I could give. I wanted to turn my anger into love. ^^ Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my wicked mother's jaw drop. I smiled, and Freddie did too.

I broke our kiss, and looked at my mom. She rubbed her eyes, and Freddie wrapped his arms around my waist. I blushed, and he kissed my forehead. I was sure she was confused.

"I thought you hated that nerd?" My mom asked.

"He's **my **nerd and I could never hate him now, before I was just scared to share my feelings." I told her.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"It is so." I said.

"I really like Sam, and I would never hurt her. *looks to Sam* You called me your nerd?" He asked me with a grin.

"Yes I did, because you are." I told him with another grin.

"Aw.." He said with a smile that I loved.

"Alright 'love birds'," my mom began. "Stop kissing for once, and Sam?" My mom asked me.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Watch out for Sophie. She's important to all of us." that's the last thing she said before she walked out of the room.

My mom actually cared about someone besides herself for once. Oh my **god**….

"Freddie," I began. "My mom cares for Sophie!" I exclaimed.

"Oh.." He said as he sat back down in the chair.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a serious look.

"If your mom cares, that means you'll move out of Carly's with Sophie…" Freddie told me with a sad look in his eyes.

"No… I'm not taking Sophie there! It's a mad house in there." I told him.

"Really?" He asked, as his face lit up.

"Of course! I'm not leaving Sophie and I in that hell hole! I'll stay with Carly and Spencer, but I mostly live with you…" I said grinning.

"Aw.." Freddie said with one of those cute smiles.

It was one of the first times, I kissed Freddie, in-front of my mom, and it felt good. Carly and Spencer have seen us kiss, but not that powerful. I felt good, because all of the power I gave Freddie… A second later I saw Spencer leave, and then saw Freddie's mom follow "No… I'm not taking Sophie there! It's a mad house in there." I told him.

"Really?" He asked, as his face lit up.

"Of course! I'm not leaving Sophie and I in that hell hole! I'll stay with Carly and Spencer, but I mostly live with you…" I said grinning.

"Aw.." Freddie said with one of those cute smiles.

It was one of the first times, I kissed Freddie, in-front of my mom, and it felt good. Carly and Spencer have seen us kiss, but not that powerful. I felt good, because all of the power I gave Freddie… A second later I saw Spencer leave, and then saw Freddie's mom follow god…" I said, with my jaw dropping.

"What?" Freddie and Carly said in harmony again.

Freddie and Carly both ran out of the room, and left me to cry. Spencer didn't like Sophie.. He wanted Mrs. Benson, and I should've known that. Maybe I get someone to love Sophie… Or maybe.. Mrs. Benson, wanted Spencer….

"Oh my god! Mom!" I heard Freddie shout.

"Spencer! Are you okay?" Carly shouted, trying to comfort him.

"I don't know!" He shouted. "I'm very confused!" He told her.

"Now Spencer, you said we could go out sometime!" Mrs. Benson told him.

"Mom!" Freddie groaned.

I walked out to him to see Spencer shirtless.

"Wow." I said with my jaw on the ground. "What was goin' on?" I asked.

"My mom kissed Spencer and took his shirt off." Freddie said, rubbing my shoulders.

"Dear lord…" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Mrs. Benson, look." Spencer began. "I think you're great, but I'm interested in someone else." He told her.

"No one says no to me!" She exclaimed.

"Mom…" Freddie groaned.

"Mrs. Benson, stop hitting on my brother!" Carly told her.

"Don't tell me what to do Carly Shay! It's bad enough that you didn't love my son when you had the chance, but now he's with your slut of a friend!" That was going to be the last thing that witch ever said…

==Freddie's POV==

I glared at my mom, at what said had said to Sam. I knew Sam was super pissed, so I held her back. I also knew she was going to lunge at her, and tear my mom to pieces, which I would've let her, but this isn't the time for that. I lightly kiss Sam's neck, trying to calm her.

I move close to her ear, and whisper, "Calm down…"

She turns her head towards me. I looked deep into her eyes. I loved her. My eyes told her we needed to talk… Or really that means to go in a closet and kiss… I took her hand and let her to a closet in Sophie's room, leaving Carly to deal with my mom and Spencer. As I was saying, I led her into a closet in Sophie's room, and let her sit on a box.

"Sam…" I began. "M-My mom didn't mean I-" I stopped

"It's okay…" Then she kissed me.

I kissed her back, and smiled. I did love her, I always have…. I just wish I knew if Sam loved me back.. I knew we should stop, because people would come back in. I grabbed her hand, and we sat back down in our chairs, out of the closet. (A.N. Ha! Funny pun…) I put my arms around her, trying to comfort her. Sam put her head on my shoulder, and I felt bad for her. Poor Sophie… Poor Sam… Poor Spencer… Poor Carly… Poor… Me…

==Sophie's POV==

I don't where I am, but all I know is I can't wake up. I try, and try but nothing's happening. But the only thing happening, is I keep having flashbacks… With me and this boy I met who lived in my neighborhood before my dad's death.

==Flashback==

I walked across the street to my friend Harry's house. He's the only one, besides Sam who cared and loved me. He was my best friend, and I went over there today to tell him I liked him. I threw a pebble at his window, and he looked out with a smile.

"Come on up." He told me.

I climbed up house, up to his window and climbed into his bedroom. I smiled as he grabbed my hand, and helped me into the window. I was always happier when I was with Harry. He made me so happy.

"So, what did you run away from this time, Soph?" He asked, using a cute nickname he used for me.

"Take a guess." I said rolling my eyes.

"Let's see: Your dad's drunk, playing poker, and told you to get him more tequila?" He guessed.

"Good guess…" I said with a smile.

He looked to my forehead, and then to my arms, and saw more bruises, and cuts. He eyes held worry in them, and that made me worry.

"Are you sure you can't just live here with me and my folks?" He asked me.

"I'm sure. You know if I leave, and my dad's drunk, he'll get hurt, or he'll search for me when he's finally sober." I sighed.

"Sophie," He began. "Let your dad get hurt, or let him search for you. He already screwed up his life, don't let him screw up yours. You're an awesome, beautiful girl. Don't let him ruin that for you." He told me.

What he just told me, made me blush, and that made him smile. I loved the way he smiled. Then he looked into my eyes, and I looked into his. His eyes were grayish blue, and made my head spin. His lips got close to mine, and then I heard my dad's car leave. I looked out the window and saw he was gone.

"Harry…" I began. "I got to go. My dad's drunk and dropping off his friends. I got to be home before he gets back. Set up things for dinner and what not. I'll come back tonight. I promise." I said.

He nodded and smiled. He kissed my hair, and helped me out the window. Only if I'd had known that would be the last time I'd ever see Harry, I would have kissed him like there's no fuckin' tomorrow!

==End of Flashback==

Now, I sit in darkness, wanting to wake. So I can see Sam, Freddie and the people, and begin my search to for Harry.

**Well! What did you think? I really like where this story is going. I hope you do too. So, please review!**

**Love, Peace and Guitars,**

**Sparky2295**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples! ^^ Another chapter of iSaw Them Kissing! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Are Sam and Freddie together yet? **

Chapter 4: iFind Harry For Sophie

==Sam's POV==

I sit on Freddie, as we're both asleep on the chairs in Sophie's hospital room, as usual. Spencer, Carly, and Mrs. Benson have already left the hospital. I had just fallen asleep when I heard a familiar voice. I immediately woke up, and looked around the room. I shook Freddie to wake him.

"Freddie…" I whispered.

"What?" He mumbled.

"I think I hear Sophie talking." I said out loud.

I look over to where Sophie's laying, and see her hands twitching. I get up off of Freddie, and walk to her bedside. I look at her, and then… The thing that scared me the most happened: She talked.

"Harry!" She shouted.

I just back in fear, not knowing she was going to shout. Freddie ran to my side, and hugged me.

"Did she just talk? And who's this Harry guy?" Freddie asked.

"Yes, and I don't know, or care at the moment!" I exclaimed.

I went over to her bedside once again, and placed my hand on hers. I felt her hand twitch again, and then her eyes opened. I looked to Freddie.

"Get a nurse. Now!" I commanded.

He nodded and ran to get a nurse. I looked to Sophie and smiled.

"Hey there little one…" I said, gently running my fingers threw her hair.

She smiled at me. "Hi.." She said in a quiet voice.

"Do you remember who I am?" I asked her, trying not to ask too many questions.

"Yes Sam I know who you are, but where is Harry?" She asked me.

"Um… I don't know who Harry is, Soph.." I told her, feeling terrible because I wasn't giving her a good answer.

"Harry, is my best friend. He lived across the street from where me and my dad used to live." She quietly told me.

"Oh.. Okay." I said, just as Freddie came back with a nurse.

The nurse walked to Sophie's bedside, pushing me back towards Freddie.

"Can you tell me your name?" The nurse asked Sophie.

"Sophia Marie Puckett. Can I please get some ham-to-go and leave?" She asked the nurse.

Aw.. She was just like me…. *Smiles* Anyways, Freddie and I laughed at what she had said.

"No, not yet. We have to take some tests, and let you rest." The nurse, smiling at Sophie.

Sophie, didn't like that answer. "I just took what seemed like a 3 month nap. I'm done resting, I wanna get out of here!" Sophie shouted, getting very angry.

I looked at one of the machines, showing what her blood pressure was like, and it was rising pretty quickly, because she was angry. I took Sophie's hand, and looked her in the eye.

"You need to calm down, Soph… If I have to, I will take Freddie, and we will go look for Harry for you." I quietly told her.

"No!" She shouted. "I need to find him, myself! I just left him!" She said, crying.

I hugged my sister, and rubbed her back. I felt terrible that she was going threw this.

"Sophie.." I said quietly. "I promise you… I will go with Freddie, and find Harry. You need to stay here at the hospital, and get back on track. Alright?" I told her..

"Okay… Here.." Sophie said, handing me a picture of the guy, with the address on it. "You'll need this. Just tell him you are my sister… When you find him, bring him here… Okay?" She told me.

"Alright… We'll go right now. Be nice to the nurses, and I'll send Carly and Spencer to check up on you. They'll give me updates, and I'll call as soon as I possibly can." I told her.

I hugged her again, and kissed her forehead. I loved her so much.

"I love you.." I whispered to her.

"Love you too Sammy…" She whispered back.

Freddie hugged her and smiled. "I'll watch over Sam. No worries." He said smiling.

I walked out with Freddie, and off we went to Chicago to find my little sister's crush.

==Freddie's POV==

Sam and I hop on the next plane from Seattle to Chicago. That's not too long of a flight, but Sam packed for the worse. She packed what seemed like a life-time supply of ham and ribs, and her pear phone, and her pear pod. Me, on the other hand, just grabbed my wallet, which held over $200-500 in it. ^^ I worked my butt off for like 5 summers straight.

==2-3 Hours later==

We get off the plane, and finally we are now in Chicago. Sam looks at her phone, and checks her calls and texts.

"Anything from Carly?" I ask her.

"Yeah, she said Sophie is anxious to know if we found Harry yet." She told me.

"Oh.. What did you tell her?" I ask her.

"Told her we just got off the plane, and we are in Chicago. Catching a cab to his house." She said.

I nodded, and caught a cab. We got in and told the driver where to go. The cab dropped us off at Harry's house. We looked across the street, and saw Sophie's old house. It had a couple drunken hobos in it. Sam looked at one of the sober men, and he looked at her with the same look. You know the look that says 'Hey, I recognize you from somewhere. Are we related?' look? Yeah, that's the look they were giving each other.

"Uncle Kurt?" Sam called out.

I stood behind her, trying to look out for her 'cause I loved her. Don't want her to get hurt.

"Sam? Is that you?" The strange hobo man asked her.

"Yeah! Oh my god!" Sam exclaimed, running up to the hobo.

Sam ran up to the hobo and hugged him. But me on the other hand, stood there being very confused.

"How've you been, kiddo? How's Mel and Sophie?" Her Uncle Kurt asked her.

"I've been great and they're fine and dandy!" Sam said, telling her uncle the rest of the details.

"Sophie was in a coma? That's crazy!" He exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Sam agreed.

Her uncle turned towards me, and glared.

"Now, who's this fellow?" He asked her.

"Oh, he's my boyfriend. Freddie, come here!" Sam said, motioning for me to come over.

I walked over to them, and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Freddie Benson." I told the man.

"So you're Sam's boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I told him.

Kurt looked to Sam.

"Is he treatin' you right, Sam? 'Cause I got a bunch of guys that could beat him for ya." He told her.

I shivered in fear. I haven't worked out in months!

"No, that's fine Uncle Kurt. Freddie would never hurt me. I put my life on it." Sam told him, smiling at me.

I smiled back at her.

"Alright.. So what are you doing here, Sam? You should be with Sophie.." Kurt told her.

"Well, as you know, Sophie awoke, from her three week "nap". Well, when she woke, she kept calling for her best guy friend, named Harry. She said when she lived her, *points to Sophie's old house* Harry lived across the street." Sam said.

"Oh that's right. I remember Sophie saying that she liked the boy that lived across the street… Harry was it? I don't remember, then 'cause we were all… Well, drunk.." Kurt confessed.

"Oh…Well, I'll go see if he's there." I said, starting to walk away.

"No, I'll go with you, Freddie." Sam said, walking towards me.

"Are you going back to Seattle, when you find this guy?" Kurt called to Sam.

"Yeah, I have to. I have to look after Sophie." Sam said.

"Take care of yourself, Sam. Your sister needs you more than you know it." He said, walking into the broken down house.

Sam nodded, and we walked up to the front of Harry's house.

==Sam's POV==

I push the door bell in and wait with Freddie, to see if Harry answers. We hear a window open above our heads, so we look up, and see Harry looking out.

"Is that you, Soph?" Harry asked, thinking I was Sophie.

"No, umm.. I'm her sister, Sam, and this is my boyfriend Freddie. I got some news about Sophie for you, Harry." I told him, with a half-smile.

He came down to the door, and let us in. We walked up into his room, and his room was so awesome! (A.N. Well, to me, it would be…) It had pictures of almost all of the rock bands up on the walls, and on the ceiling, was over 50 posters of all kinds of Fender guitars! ^^

Harry sat down in a chair, and smiled at me.

"So, what news do you got for me, Sam? Sophie told me all about you!" Harry said with excitement.

"Well.." I began.

I told him all about what happened after I found Sophie, and what happened just recently. After I told him about Soph being in a coma, his jaw started to drop.

"Then, before we came here, Sophie woke up, and was demanding to see you. At first I had no idea who you were, but now I obviously do. So if you would come back to Seattle with us, Sophie would be.. So happy, and that's all I want for her, is to be happy." I said, finishing my story.

"Wow.." Harry began to say, trying not to cry. "I can't believe it."

"It's okay, man." Freddie said, patting Harry's back.

"I have to go with you to Seattle. I have to see Sophie. *looks to Sam* I'm in love with your sister… But I never got the chance to tell her that, because she never came back." Harry told me, balling now.

"Wow.. Are you positive, and absolutely sure you love Sophie? Because if this ends up to be an act, I will squish you like a bug." I said, threatening him.

"No joke or lie. She will." Freddie agreed.

"I am sure.. All I think about is Sophie. Wondering if she's alive or dead, a virgin or got raped-" Harry was about to finish, but I interrupted him.

"Y-You think my sister got raped? Who in the name of ham would rape my sister?" I asked, almost getting angry.

"All the guys at our school liked Sophie. Every guy wanted to date her, but she was only interested in the one nerd, and that was me." Harry said, being honest.

"Wow…" I said.

"Well, let's catch the next flight to Seattle, Washington, shall we?" Freddie asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah!" Harry shouted with a smile.

"Let's head out!" I shouted.

==At the airplane==

We got on the plane, and sat in our seats. It didn't take long to fly back to Seattle from Chicago. I hope Sophie's okay..

==Sophie's POV==

Sam and Freddie have been gone for almost a week! Where the hell have they been? I want Harry! I do miss Sam and Freddie.. But mostly Sam… Then I hear a familiar knock on my door. I sighed, thinking it was one of my nurses.

"It's open!" I called to the person (Or people) at the door.

The door and opened and Sam walked in with a smile.

"Sam!" I shouted.

She hugged me and smiled more.

"Hey there kiddo! I missed you! How've you been?" She asked me.

"Okay… Very anxious, but I missed you too! Where's Freddie? He's usually right behind you.. And did you find Harry?" I was asking too many questions.

"Freddie is talking with Spencer and Carly on your behavior, missy. And we found Harry alright. Let me go out of the room for a sec." Sam said, walking out.

I was wondering what Sam was hiding, and if it was a good thing. I sat waiting for what seemed like hours, only it was a few minutes. Was Harry here? Was Sam lying to just make me happy? Did she not find Harry? Oh.. Why couldn't of I have gone? Then someone walked into the room. I looked up and saw none other than Harry, standing in my door way.

"Harry!" I shouted with excitement and happiness.

He stood there with one of the biggest smiles on his face. Oh do I love him? Oh, yes… Yes I do….

**Well? Did you like it? It's a cliffhanger, AND a happy ending once again! You don't see that everyday people! I'll update as soon as I get more reviews!**

**Love, Peace, and Guitars,**

**Sparky2295**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 to iSaw Them Kissing! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Is iFind Sophie an iCarly movie yet? Am I the actor of Sophie? No.. ='( oh well.. **

Chapter 5: iMove In With Harry

==Harry's POV==

I stand in the doorway of Sophie's hospital room, and the way she smiled at me… Just melted my heart into pieces… I walked up to her, and lightly kissed her hand. She blushed and hugged me really tight.

"Oh my god Harry! I missed you so much!" Sophie said, still hugging me.

"I missed you too, Soph… You have no idea how crushed I felt when I saw police come to your house that day… I'm so sorry I didn't look for you sooner.." I told her, feeling incredibly guilty.

"It's alright… What matters now is that you're here with me… And that's all I would ever want.." She said, smiling..

I smiled at her, and knew that's all I would want too.

"That's all I would want too.. But would everything be fine? Would Sam be okay with all of this?" I asked her.

"Well, Sam would be fine… She's with Freddie, and everything will be fine! Really.." Sophie insisted.

I nodded and leaned close to her, and lightly kissed her. But what I didn't know, was Sam standing the doorway, the whole time, since I entered Sophie's room.

==Sam's POV==

I was talking with Freddie, seeing how well-behaved my sister was while I was gone, and she was pretty good. I walked out to see how well they were catching up, and I was about to walk in, when I saw that guy kissing my little sister. I felt my jaw drop, and my blood pressure rising. I knew I shouldn't kick this guy's behind because he loves my sister, but he shouldn't be kissing her. I growled lowly, and knew Sophie could hear it.

Sophie jumped a little, and Harry sat in a chair near her bed and held her hand. I walked in and made sure I made sure that Harry knew I was angry with him. I glared at him, and Sophie gave me the 'Why are you staring at my boyfriend like that?' look.

"Hey little sister." I said, kissing Sophie's hair.

"Hey, Sammy!" She said with a smile.

I looked to Harry and glared.

"Hey Harry.." I said, forcing a smile.

He waved to me, being too scared to speak. I smiled in my head, because he then knew that he wouldn't kiss Sophie in front of me again.

"Harry… Don't be afraid to talk to Sam.. She doesn't bite….." Sophie told him, thinking.

"Wait… _Did_ she bite you?" Sophie asked him, almost glaring at me.

"No!" Harry said, almost shouting. "She didn't" He said, whispering.

I laughed a little, and Sophie glared at me more. I literally wiped the smile off my face, and looked around the room.

"Sam?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked her.

"When I get out of the hospital, can Harry live us?" She asked me.

"Oh.. Soph…." Harry said, in a guilty voice.

"What?" Sophie asked, being in concern.

"I can't stay here forever.. I gotta back to Chicago…" He said with sadness in his voice.

"No.." Sophie said crying a little. "NO! YOU CAN'T GO BACK! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN!" Sophie shouted, crying fully now.

He ran up to her, hugging her. I felt the guilt in him, from where I was standing. I felt bad for the guy.

"Sophie…" Harry said, crying now. "I promise you, I get out of high school in 2 days and I got my license already. Once the last bell rings at my school, I swear I will drive back here and live with you forever.." He started balling, and Sophie did with him.

I felt so bad for both of them, except now I know he is a little older than us. Freddie came in and gave me a weird look.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Don't ask.. To much explaining to do.." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

Freddie wrapped his arm around me, and walked me out of the room.

==Spencer's POV==

I just talked to Carly, Sam, and Freddie and figured I could go in by Sophie now. When Sam and Freddie were gone I spent a lot of time with Sophie… It was arguably the best days of my life. I went into Sophie's room, and saw that guy hugging her. I started to get a little jealous, but I stayed calm.

"Is something wrong here?" I asked, standing in Sophie's doorway.

Harry jumped and looked at me, and Sophie looked at me trying, wiping away tears on her face.

"No, Spence. Everything's fine.." Sophie said quietly.

"Everything doesn't look fine, Soph.. What's going on?" I ask again, and then I look at this guy near my Sophie..

"Sophie, I-I should go talk to Sam.. I'll be back, I promise." The guy told, kissing her forehead before he left.

"Okay.." She whispered. "Bye Harry.." Sophie said out loud.

Harry walked out, to talk to Carly, Sam and Freddie with Sophie's doctor. I grabbed a chair and sat and looked at Sophie. I knew something was wrong.

"Now that he's gone, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked her again.

She sighed. "Spencer… I feel so bad, but… *sighs* I don't like you, like that. Harry has always been and always will be my love…" Sophie said, having guilt in my eyes..

I felt tears in my eyes, and I just ran out of the hospital never wanting to come back.

==Carly's POV==

I just saw Spencer run out of Sophie's room. *sighs* I wonder what happened now. I walked outside the hospital and saw Spencer crying in the car… Felt bad for the guy.. I knocked on the car door window, but he just sat there, didn't even look up at me. I took out my cell phone, and decided to call him. I knew he would answer, he always answers no matter what. He finally picked up.

"Hey, Carls. What's going on?" He said, trying not to sound depressed.

"Look out your window, Spencer. I saw you run out, crying. I want to know what's wrong, and I wanna help you." I told him.

He looked out the window, and hung up. Spencer unlocked the door and I went in the passenger's side. I looked at him, and he put his head on my shoulder, letting his tears run on my shirt.

"Spencer…" I said softly. "Sophie's just one girl… And besides, she's like my age. You can do so much better.." I said, trying to boost his confidence.

"Carly, I know you're trying to help me, but I don't want any other girl, than Sophie. I will wait forever for her, if I have to." Spencer said lifting his head.

"Spencer.. Is she that worth it?" I asked.

"Yeah, she sure is." He said. "I'm gonna go home, you gonna stay here?" he asked.

"No, I'll go home with you, but we're not going back yet. You gotta tell Sophie how you feel, Spencer, this is serious! If you love her, you gotta tell her!" I told him.

"Carly, it isn't as easy as you think it is. She's a 15 year old girl, and I'm almost 30. We couldn't be together…" he said, being depressed again.

"Spencer, you don't have a choice. I'll drag you back into that hospital if I have to!" I shouted to him.

He just shrugged, showing he really didn't care. I sighed, but I now know what I have to do: I have to drag Spencer back into Sophie's room, and make him tell her he loves her.

==Freddie's POV==

I sat with Sam in Sophie's room, trying to talk to her. She wants Harry to go live with her at the Shay's apartment. Which, would be a bad idea since Spencer is in love with her.. Sam knows Spencer loves Sophie, but I think she would rather like Harry, 'cause he's closing to Sophie's age. I mean Spencer's a great guy, but… Oh who am I kidding? I shouldn't judge.. I don't even know why they gave me one of these things this time… I can't even think straight… I knew I should've let Carly lend me that Lizard drink! (A.N. Like a Monster energy drink.)

==Sophie's POV==

I really wish Sam would understand why I want Harry to live me at the Shay's apartment. He's the only guy (besides Spencer) who understands me. Harry loves me, for who I am and I will NOT take no for answer.

"Sam! Please… I really want Harry to live with me! I-I love him!" I cried.

Sam hugged me, letting her guilt show.

"Sophie… I can't let that happen. Who knows what boys will do when they get you in a room alone! You should never trust a guy!" She argued.

"Hey!" Freddie said, with an angry but cute look on his face.

"Oh, not you Freddie! I meant just…-" Sam was trying to say.

"Sam! You know what? I don't need you or Freddie or anybody except Harry! I'm leaving right now with him, and nobody's gonna stop me!" I shouted, getting out of the hospital bed, walking out of the room.

Sam ran after me, trying to stop me, but I kept pushing her away. I grabbed Harry and we walked out of the hospital. That left Sam and Freddie in the doorway. I heard Sam sob on Freddie's shoulder, but we kept walking to the nearest bus stop.

Finally, Harry spoke up.

"Okay, where are we going?" He asked me.

"Chicago. I wanna move in with you.. I love you so much… and I wanna live with you.. Forever.." I told him.

He smiled and hugged me. "I would like nothing better." He said as we walked onto the bus to the airport.

As the bus passed the hospital, I saw Sam and Freddie on a bench. Sam was crying her eyes out. I felt so bad, but she didn't understand that I needed to be with Harry.

/2-3 hours later/

We made it to Chicago, and we took a taxi back to his house. I loved his room! Was so cool! But… *sighs* I should call Sam and tell her that I'm sorry… she needs to know that I'm not a little girl anymore.. I can look after myself.

==Sam's POV==

I thought I was doing what was best for her.. But I guess it wasn't… Now I most likely lost Sophie forever… *Cries*

**Well, it was depressing end to the chapter, but I think it was a good chapter. **

**Peace, Love, and Guitars,**

**Sparky2295**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to another chapter of iSaw Them Kissing! Hoping this is a better chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly… Sadly….**

Chapter 6: iFight Until The End

==Harry's POV==

I sit with my arm around Sophie, feeling guilty that I took her away from her family. I even knew she needed Sam to take care of her, but I can't argue with her.. She'll throw a hissy fit. Well, what can I say to her? I don't wanna upset her…. *sigh* here goes nothing…

"Sophie, tomorrow I'm taking you back to Seattle to live with Sam. I can't let you live here anymore. Even though we just got here." I told her.

She laughed. "Harry, I'm not going back to Seattle. I'm staying here with you. I don't need Sam to take care of me. I can take care of myself and if I need something, I can rely on you." Sophie said.

"Sophie," I laughed. "I'm not giving you a choice. I'm taking you back to Seattle whether you want to or not!" I started to get very angry.

She got up and ran outside. I ran after her, watching her every move.

"You can't tell me what to do! Or tell me to do something! You're not the boss of-" She was about to say, when her drunk Uncle Kurt hit her with his pick-up truck.

"NOO! SOPHIE!" I shouted, crying now.

I ran to her, and there was a little heart beat, but it was barely there. I was fully crying now, as I called 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" The lady on the 9-1-1 line said.

"Hello? Yes this is Harry Bright! My girlfriend just got hit by her drunk Uncle's pick-up truck! And and there's a lot blood, and her heart beat is very little!" I cried.

"Okay, okay! Just calm down. Paramedics are on their way. What's your address?" She calmly asked me.

"2424 Acre Lane! Please hurry!" I said, balling my eyes out.

"It's alright. My name is Kathy. I'll stay on the line with you until the Paramedics come." Kathy told me.

"Okay.." I sniffled.

As soon as I said that, I saw the ambulance come around the corner. The paramedics lifted her lifeless body into the ambulance, and left me standing in the middle of a street. I didn't know what I'd do without Sophie. I was so much in shock, so I grabbed a piece of glass from the window that was shattered, and stabbed it into my chest. Letting me fall onto the ground, bleeding. One of the paramedics saw me hit the ground, and the piece of glass in my chest, and lifted me into the ambulance as well.

==Sam's POV==

I was resting with Freddie, in his apartment. It's the first day for everything for me. Since Sophie left, today was the first day I got up, walked around, ate ham and fat cakes, and took a shower. It felt so good to be clean. I just was about to grab the remote and turn on T.V., when I heard my phone ring. I picked it up, and it was the Chicago hospital. Wonder why they're calling me. I decided to pick it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, is this Sam Puckett?" A woman asked.

"Yes, why? Is this the cops? 'Cause I didn't rob their donut shop!" I told her.

"No," She laughed. "This isn't the cops. This Kathy from the Chicago hospital. I was just letting you know that your sister Sophia Marie Puckett, and her boyfriend Harry Bright are in the hospital. Your sister got hit by your Uncle who consumed alcohol and hit her. Harry, stabbed himself with a piece of glass that shattered from the front window. Your sister is in recovery from her surgery now." Kathy told me.

"Oh my god… What about Harry?" I asked.

"Well surgeons tried doing surgery on Harry, but they couldn't pull out the piece of glass without killing the poor boy." She said, in a sad voice.

"Oh my god… I feel so bad.. I'll be there with my boyfriend as soon as possible!" I told Kathy.

"Alright. I'll tell the doctor. Bye." She said, hanging up the phone.

"Bye." I said hitting the off button on my phone.

I stared at my phone. My heart felt as if it had been broken into a million different pieces. I saw Freddie come into the room and see my expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I got a call from the Chicago hospital." I told him.

"That sounds bad." Freddie said.

I told him the rest of the details, and saw the emotion in his face change.

"Oh my god… That's so sad! We should go to Chicago right now!" Freddie demanded.

I grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that. Let's rock n' roll baby!" I said, about to walk the door.

"Wait! Do you need anything?" Freddie asked.

"Nope! All I need is you and Sophie. Now let's go!" I said, grabbing his hand.

We ran out of the apartment, and got a taxi to take us to the airport. We got the last tickets to Chicago for the day. We got on the plane, and I just had a bad feeling about going to Chicago to see my broken sister.

**/2-3 hours later/**

We got off the plane and get a taxi and takes us to the hospital. We go up to the counter to ask where Sophie's room was.

"Hi, I'm Sam Puckett. Can I have the room where Sophia Puckett is staying?" I asked as politely as possible.

"Yes you may. I'm Kathy, the one you spoke on the phone with. Sophie is in room 6b." Kathy said.

"Thanks." Freddie told her.

I led him to the elevator, and we went to her room. As we entered, we were silent. I walked to her bedside, and saw her lifeless body. I couldn't believe how broken she was.. I carefully ran my fingers threw her hair. It slowly woke her. Her eyes had black rings around them, and her face was covered in cuts and bruises. I felt like a terrible sister. She opened her mouth to speak.

"S-Sam?" She asked

"Yeah it's me, kiddo. Don't speak.." I told her.

"No! I-I have to tell you that-" She was about to say, but started coughing.

I took the napkin she was coughing in, and she had just coughed up blood. I felt so bad..

"Oh Sophie!" I hugged her. "I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for ever letting you think you can't take care of yourself. I'm sorry for treating you like a little girl!" I said, crying now.

"S-Sam… *coughs* Y-You were right… I can't take care of myself.. I need you… more than you ever will understand.." She told me.

"Aw.. Soph…" I whispered into her ear.

I leaned in and lightly hugged her. Only when I hugged her, I didn't hear her breathing. I let her go, and looked at her. She was lying very still, and her heart monitor was just a line. I felt the tears form in my eyes. I ran to Freddie, and cried into his chest.

"If I never found her that day in that hobo box, she wouldn't be dead right now!" I cried.

"I killed my own sister!" I sobbed.

"Sam.. It's not your fault…" Freddie said, trying to comfort me.

His comfort didn't help much. I will always think that I killed my own sister that I loved. I wish I was the one that got hit by the truck.

**==2-3 months later==**

Everyone I saw was wearing black. Even Freddie and I were, and it looked like a gothic parade. I sat in the front row of chairs with Freddie by my side. It was time for my little sister's funeral. I really didn't want to be there because I couldn't take all this depression again. By the time I woke-up, it was my turn for my speech about Sophie. I got up to the podium and sighed.

"Sophie… Was the best little sister I could've ever asked for. She was the best listener, best person to go for, for advice, she even got me to ask out the guy I've been in love with for a long time. I think she was my lucky charm. Whenever she was with me, she always gave me luck." I started.

I felt the tears starting to form in my eyes, and I got my tissues and wiped them away. Trying not to mess up my make-up.

"Then, Harry found Sophie and that changed her whole life. Her long life love had found her, and then she thought she could handle being on her own, and I thought she couldn't and I treated her like a little girl. If I had a chance to go back into time, I would go back and change the way I treated her. I would treat her like I treat my friends." I said, smiling at Freddie and Carly whom were in the audience.

"That's all I really gotta say. I know it's not much. Except for one last strong little detail." I said, about to walk off the podium.

"Sophie could always, no matter what, she could always put a smile on your face. That's what she was best at. She had a life ahead of her and a lot of potential. She was a great kid, and the best sister." I said, as I stepped off the podium.

I went back and sat next to Freddie, and they lifted Sophie's coffin, and put it into the ground. I sniffled, and Freddie hugged.

**/2-3 hours later/**

Freddie and I were ready to leave after all the sympathy from friends and family, but then Melanie came up to me.

"Sam.. I'm sorry you had to go threw that alone. If I only knew you found her, I would've helped you." Melanie told me.

"No, it's okay.. I knew you were busy.." I sighed.

For the first time in my whole life, I hugged my twin sister. And all of this: me being with Freddie, hugging and seeing Melanie more often, and just being there and being nice to my friends, was all because I found Sophie.

**Well? What did you think? Kind of a nice way to end a great story! Please review!**

**Peace, Love and Guitars,**

**Sparky2295**


End file.
